


In Which Johnny Knows He Fucked Up

by TheNightingaleLily



Series: Johnny/Female V One Shots [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cyberpunk 2077 Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightingaleLily/pseuds/TheNightingaleLily
Summary: Johnny claimed it was necessary. All part of the plan. V's not so sure.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Johnny/Female V, Johnny/V
Series: Johnny/Female V One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	In Which Johnny Knows He Fucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Chippin' In.

“Okay...I’m gonna try to stand up.” V tried to stand up. It did not go well. “Right. Think I’m still a little drunk. Fuck, how much did you _drink_?”

“Ha! You think I kept track?”

V cradled her pounding head in her hands. “You didn’t shove any drugs into my system, did you?” she asked, lying back in the bed as slowly as she could manage. It was still too fast and she was hit with another wave of nausea.

“Hell no,” Johnny scowled. “I’m not about to add a glitter addiction to all this shit we’re in.”

“Well thank you for not turning me into a junkie, how very courteous of you.” 

“Finally someone sees me for the gentleman I am.”

“Fuck off.” V waved her middle finger in the general direction of where Johnny had been—and then realized he couldn’t see it because her eyes were closed.

“You know I can’t see tha—”

“I know, shut up. You can feel me doing it.” 

The attempt at standing had tired her out, but the motion of her arm was enough to utterly exhaust her. “I can’t even force you to take care of me, this is bullshit,” she slurred through a haze of exhaustion and probably a fair bit of lingering alcohol.

Johnny huffed. “Like I would,” he scoffed.

“No, you would. Know why?” He didn’t answer, so V continued. “Cause you feel guilty.”

“Fuck off.”

“Nah. I can feel it. We share a brain, remember? And I think the pills are still wearing off.” V let out a derisive chuckle. “Probably why I feel skezzed, alcohol must’ve messed with the pills.”

V was actually a little surprised to hear Johnny sigh. “Shit…” he muttered.

“Ha. See? Guilt.”

“Fine. But only cause I didn’t think of the fuckin’ pills.”

“Nah. ‘s not it. Hold on, f—” V rolled over just in time for the upcoming vomit to land in the bucket Rogue had graciously left her. “Goddamn, how is there anything left to come up…” She settled herself back down and rubbed a hand in slow circles on her belly. “I think,” she continued. “That you didn’t plan to do any of this. Maybe you were gonna have one drink to work up the courage to talk to Rogue, I dunno. But once you started, you couldn’t stop. I know cause I’ve been there.”

A long time passed before either of them said anything more. So long that V had started to drift off, but was dragged back to consciousness by the voice in her head, so uncharacteristically soft that for a moment she wondered if she was dreaming soft.

“Fuck, V…” Johnny breathed.

From Johnny Silverhand, that was as good as an apology. It was damn well the closest V was going to get, but it was enough. She didn’t need the words, she didn’t even need to shadows of his thoughts in her head, to know that he knew he’d fucked up and he was sorry.

She wasn’t so sure she could forgive him as easily, though.

“You’re hurtin’, Johnny,” V sighed. “But so am I. Least we can hurt together.” 

“You know,” Johnny said, after another long moment of silence. His usual mocking tone had returned, albeit tinged with a certain sadness. “You haven’t told you how much you love your new ink.”

V smiled. "Johnny. I love it," she said, without a hint of sarcasm.

"...oh."

"You sound surprised. You got it because you knew I'd love it, right?" V teased, her smile turning into the closest thing to a grin she could manage right now.

“You were supposed to hate it," Johnny sighed. "Ya can't even give me that." He was barely even trying to hide the smile in his voice.

V’s fingers brushed the new tattoo on her forearm, lingering over the letters that sat slightly raised on her skin. _Johnny + V._ “Reminds me I’m not alone in this shitstorm I’m stuck in,” she whispered.

The moment the last word left her lips, as if summoned, the all-too-familiar “Relic Malfunction Detected” appeared across her vision. The pain came soon after but this time the pressure in her skull compounded on the lingering hangover and created a beast of pain so unimaginable that for several moments she couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, couldn’t even cry out. Her face only contorted in agony, her body curled in on itself until finally a scream escaped her throat, so primal that it _frightened_ her.

Out of panicked eyes she saw a flash of blue light as Johnny flickered into view.

“V? V!” he cried. He sounded scared. He looked _scared._

His hands reached out to her and mindlessly, V outstretched her own to meet them. She knew, she _knew_ , but somehow she was still devastated when her hand simply passed right through. An achingly brief moment of comfort reached her when he took her hand in his, before she realized that there was no warmth. No strength. His intangible image was simply overlapping with her physical form. “ _J—Johnny…_ ” she gasped. “ _Help me._ ”

“V come on, don’t— _come on! V!!”_

V gazed upon the terrified face of the man that caused this agony and the world went black.


End file.
